pokemonlightpinkdarkpurplefandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfpine Town
Wolfpine Town 'is situated in the south in the middle part of the Awami region. Like Pallet Town, New Bark Town, Littleroot Town, Twinleaf Town, Nuvema Town, Aspertia City, and Vaniville Town, Wolfpine Town is where the journey begins for the player. It is where the protagonists of the Generation WTI games Pokémon Light Pink & Dark Purple start their journeys, along with the protagonist's rival, Oscar and Ruby. Professor Twilight Sparkle's laboratory is located here. When you visit it for the first time, you can choose your very first Pokémon. Places of Interest Player's house The player's house lies on the southwest corner of Wolfpine Town and is where the player lives before beginning their journey. The player's parents live here. There are two rooms in the player's house; the main floor and the upper floor. If you go to the upper floor, you can interact with the laptop on the desk to access your PC. Nothing else can be interacted with in the house. Oscar's house Oscar's house is located on the east corner of Wolfpine Town, east of the player's house. When the player first visits his house, Rodney's mother will tell the player about how Oscar went on his own journey. After this, if the player tries to go up into Oscar's room, his mom will not let you, stating that it's an "ultimate chaos." Ruby's house Ruby's house is located on the south south west corner of Wolfpine Town, north of the player's house. When the player first visits his house, Ruby's mother will tell the player about how Ruby went on his own journey. After this, if the player tries to go up into Ruby's room, her mom will let you, stating that it's an "ultimate chaos." Professor Twilight Sparkle's Laboratory Professor Twilight Sparkle's Laboratory is located in the north of the town. Professor Twilight Sparkle currently specializes in the habitats of Pokémon and the environment that Pokémon live in. The player, Rodney, and Keira get their starter Pokémon from Professor Twilight Sparkle here at the start of their journeys. Oscar will choose the starter strong against yours, and Ruby will choose the starter weak against yours. After choosing your starter, Professor Twilight Sparkle will give you a Pokédex. On your way out of the laboratory, one of Professor Twilight Sparkle's assistants will run up to you and give you a Potion. Items ''Coming Soon.. Pokémon Trainers Before the player begins their journey onto Route 1, Oscar and Ruby appears and challenges them to a battle. '''First battle Oscsar´s Pokémon If the player chose Flowsaur: |bordercolor = |headcolor = |class = Rival |name = |location = Wolfpine Town |prize = 150 |pokemon = 1}} |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Blazeruff: |bordercolor = |headcolor = |class = Rival |location = Wolfpine Town |pokemon = 1 |name = |prize = 150}} |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Mosqyss: |bordercolor = |headcolor = |class = Rival |name = |location = Wolfpine Town |prize = 150| pokemon = 1}} |style="margin:auto"| Ruby´s Pokémon If the player chose Flowsaur: |bordercolor = |headcolor = |class = Rival |name = |location = Wolfpine Town |prize = 150 |pokemon = 1}} |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Blazeruff: |bordercolor = |headcolor = |class = Rival |location = Wolfpine Town |pokemon = 1 |name = |prize = 150}} |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Mosqyss: |bordercolor = |headcolor = |class = Rival |name = |location = Wolfpine Town |prize = 150| pokemon = 1}} |style="margin:auto"|